spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Pet (ADWSS Transcript)
(Scene: SpongeBob's Pineapple) *SpongeBob: Good morning Bikini Bottom, and all those who - *(camera zooms around to show that the room has been trashed) *SpongeBob: Huh? (puts pants on, attempts to open door, but it is locked) What? How will I get out? Hmmmmm..... I know, I'll use the exit in my library! (enters library, goes down the slide, to find the room is also trashed, with toilet paper everywhere) What happened here? (exits to the kitchen, to find Gary with a party hat on, and many other snails sleeping on the ground with party hats also, and the room is also trashed) Gary, did you throw a PARTY?! *Gary: (nervously) Meoww..... *SpongeBob: Gary, mister, you are in big trouble! (takes Gary outside, and leaves him there) You will stay there until you can make up for this! (goes back inside, but a different pet follows him in) Huh? What's your name? *Snail: Meow. *SpongeBob: Aww! Sorry though, but you have to go. *Snail: (zooms in on watering eyes) Meoww? *SpongeBob: Awwww! You're so cute! I'll name you Meowy. I'll get you some food! (runs to the kitchen) *Meowy: Heh heh heh..... I've wanted this house for years! Now that Gary's out, all I have to do is get rid of that sponge-idiot! Mwahahahha, ahahahahhaahhaha, ahhahahaha (begins to cough, and a hairball comes out of his mouth) Egh, not again! *SpongeBob: Here's your food, wittle Meowy! *Gary: (outside window) Meow..... meow meow meow, meow meow! (cries) *Patrick: Hi Gary. *Gary: Meow..... *Patrick: What is it? *Gary: (draws a picture on some nearby paper, which shows Patrick looking at Meowy with binoculars) *Patrick: You want me to spy on that new pet of SpongeBob's? Why? *Gary: (draws Meowy with red eyes, trying to get SpongeBob out of the house) MEOW! *Patrick: He's evil? And he's trying to take over the house? Oh no! *Gary: Meow, meow meow meow MEOW meow meow! *Patrick: Got it! *Narrator: (with card) At night.... *Patrick: (walks to SpongeBob's house in a spy suit, climbs up the pineapple and uses a laser cutter to go through SpongeBob's bedroom window, the glass circle hits him on the head, climbs in, but finds that Meowy isn't there) Huh? (goes downstairs, and hides behind a wall when he sees Meowy, with two of his snail friends, talking) *Meowy: So, Julie, tommorow night you'll find a way to push SpongeBob into the library. Then Larry, you'll take that rope you found at the store and tie him up! Then I'll keep him in there with a very complicated lock. Any questions? *Julie: I think I've got it. *Larry: Yep! This plan is so simple..... but so evil! *Meowy: Now you two go. SpongeBob's almost ready for his midnight snack! (the snails leave, while Meowy pretends to sleep) *SpongeBob: (comes downstairs) I need a snack. (notices Patrick, standing next to the kitchen counter) Umm..... what are you doing here? *Patrick: Enjoy your snack! (jumps out the kitchen window, runs back to his rock) *SpongeBob: Um.... okay! (opens fridge) *Narrator: (with card) The next day..... *Patrick: Gary, the snail is evil..... he's going to tie SpongeBob up in his library, and lock the door! We have to do something! I need more info, but SpongeBob is in the house. You're going to have to prove yourself a good snail to get in and find out more about Meowy's plan. I'll meet you at noon next to my rock. Now go! (runs to rock) *Gary: (rings doorbell) *SpongeBob: (opens door) Gary? *Gary: Meow meow meow meow. (pushes a box of chocolates and a rose to SpongeBob) Meow meow meow! *SpongeBob: Gary, I'm allergic to roses. And it's gonna take more than that to get back in. (sneezes at Gary, which launches Gary into Squidward's house) *Squidward: Gary, what are you doing in here? *Gary: Meow? *Squidward: (throws Gary out the window, but Gary hits a car and bounces into SpongeBob's kitchen window) *SpongeBob: Gary! (throws Gary out the window, hitting Squidward in the face, and Gary bounces out his window down on the ground) *Gary: Meow. (climbs into SpongeBob's window) *SpongeBob: Gary! *Gary: Meow! (shows the picture of Meowy with red eyes he made earlier) *SpongeBob: Gary, Meowy isn't evil! *Gary: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow? *SpongeBob: Okay, Gary, I will forgive you for throwing the party. But, you promise you'll never throw a party again, okay? *Gary: Meow meow. *SpongeBob: Okay. I'll go upstairs to read. You be a good snail down here! (goes upstairs) *Gary: (goes behind the kitchen table, and listens to Meowy and his friends) *Meowy: So tonight, remember? We'll put bear traps everywhere, and when SpongeBob gets on one, on with the plan. We'll put soundproof glass on all the holes of the pineapple so nobody can hear his cries for help, and glue all the entrances shut! *Julie: Sounds good. This is failproof! *Meowy: You two go.... I think SpongeBob left his book down here. *(Julie and Larry leave) *Gary: (in shock) Meow! *(Scene: Patrick's Rock) *Patrick: But if they do all that, how will I get across? *Gary: Meow meow meow, meow meow? *Patrick: Well, I'll find a way, that's for sure. You stay at my house for now. *Narrator: (with card) 6:00 PM..... *Larry: Now that are bear traps are set up.... (camera reveals bear traps are everywhere, and the snails are stuck to the wall) The doors are glued, and the soundproof glass is on.... let's begin! *SpongeBob: Larry? Where are you? (comes downstairs, and accidentally steps on a bear trap) OW! *Julie: I got it. (bites SpongeBob's arm, drags him upstairs, then the scene cuts to the library) *SpongeBob: Augh! *Larry: (ties SpongeBob to the wall with his rope) Heheheh... *Patrick: (bursts in through a window) Not today! *Meowy: (zaps Patrick with a tazer, and ties him up as well) *SpongeBob: Well, I guess this is how it ends, Pat. *Patrick: Yeah. We'll just starve here after a while and die. *SpongeBob: It's been nice knowing you, Patrick. *(Scene: Outside the Pineapple) *Gary: Meow meow meow! (trips on a rock, causing him to fall on the soundproof glass, which shatters it all, to reveal SpongeBob and Patrick's cry for help) Meow meow meow! (uses his slime to wear out the glue on the door, opens the door to find the bear traps) Meow? (sticks on the wall with his slime and heads upstairs) Meow meow? (hears a muffle in the library, but the door is locked) Meow! (rams into the door, which bursts open and smooshes Julie, Larry, and Meowy) *SpongeBob: Gary! Over here! *Gary: (unties both SpongeBob and Patrick) *SpongeBob: Now let's get that nasty traitor Meowy and his friends outta here! *Patrick: Wait! I have a better idea.... *(Scene: Patrick's Party) *(Patrick's rock appears to be set up like a party) *SpongeBob: Patrick, rewarding Gary was a great idea! *Patrick: And it looks like Meowy and his friends are having fun, too. (camera reveals Gary is hitting a pinata blindfolded, but the pinata has Meowy and his friends inside it) *Meowy: Help! Help! I'm not candy, I'm not candy! Oww! *Julie: Why do your plans always end up with someone in a pinata? *Meowy: You tell me! *SpongeBob and Patrick: (laughs together, as the episode fades out) Rate-An-Episode How did you like the episode? Rate it on a scale of 10. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2014 Category:ADWSS Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants